Love is a ring
by Spuffy4eternity
Summary: Spike and Buffy start an unsteady relationship, but what happens when someone comes back to get revenge on the Slayer? Will their relationship suffer? R&R please! Criticism welcome!


Very fluffy first chapter!

Summary: Spike and Buffy start an unsteady relationship, but what happens when someone comes back to get revenge on the Slayer? Around mid Season 6, so with the Tara and Willow magic problems, but without Buffy using Spike...Oh just enjoy!

Chapter one: Do Vampires Wear socks?

It was unnaturally dark outside, but she knew he was there. He was good at concealing himself, but she had waited for him for so many nights now that she could hear the tiniest noises that announced his presence. A snapping twig, the rustling of grass, the slight scrape of his boots on the sidewalk...

It was a strange relationship. After she had almost forced Dawnie to bed, it was on with pajamas and vanilla scent, and out with the lights. The vanilla scent was powerfully strong. She wondered if he'd ever thought about why she wore it in the first place. And the lights. He immediately assumed she was asleep. They both knew that the other was there, but they never spoke. Sometimes Spike would light a cigarette. Buffy would get a drink of milk. Or a cookie.

Although the physical proximity was almost laughable, there was something there. Even if the blonde vampire didn't know it.

Spike was unusually tense tonight. Buffy watched him pace back and forth in front of the house. He waved his arms. _Is he talking to himself?_ She wondered, sipping her drink. Her teeth clanked against the glass. For a moment, Spike seemed to look right at her...but then the moment was gone, and he resumed his pacing.

Buffy set the glass down and quietly took a candle out of a drawer. Mentally she slapped herself for not keeping matches in her room.

"Think you'll need that, luv,"Spike said, and a heavy object landed on the floor. She could almost hear the smirk in his voice. She picked up the lighter and lit the candle, then went back to the window.

"There was a powercut." She lied defiantly.

Spike stepped forward into the pool of light just under her window. He looked disbelieving.

"Seems the Niblet's light's workin' pretty well," He commented. "I thought you were asleep."

"I know." She said expressionlessly. Spike was having trouble reading her face.

Spike stepped forwards slightly.

"You been watchin' me, Slayer?" He cocked his head to one side with another smirk.

Buffy felt like slapping him, but jumping on him at the same time.

"No."

"I er- got somethin' you might like, pet," The grin was still in place. Buffy was trying to work out whether this had a 'physical' meaning. The thought made her tingle.

Spike laughed, able to read her face now.

"No, luv. I meant a material possession. However..." He let the sentence hang with a grin.

Buffy didn't say anything.

"You good at catching, pet?"

"No." She lied. "You can come up. I'm bored. Surprise me."

He didn't want to do this. He repeated all the phrases that he had muttered about the Slayer last night in his head, but it didn't work. Soon enough she was watching him climb through the window with an eye-roll.

"_What?"_ He asked, retaining some of his cocky character in the dim candlelight.

"Boots?" She said, annoyed, pointing at the muddy patches where he was standing. Leaning on the window frame, he removed them, throwing them carelessly out of the window.

"Happy now?"

Of _course, _but she wasn't going to tell _him _that. She hugged herself, remembering how embarrassing her chosen strawberry pajamas were.

"What's this _thing_ you've got for me?" She asked, sitting on her bed. He sat next to her. Buffy noticed how pink and human his bare feet were.

"Well-" He began, but she interrupted.

"Do vampires wear socks?"

He stared at her.

"Oh, so you want me to put on a pair of the Niblet's socks now, Slayer?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No. I want you to say what you've got to say and get the hell outta here." The closeness of his face to hers was making it harder for her to concentrate on being 'nice'.

For a split second, Spike looked upset, but he covered it up as he always did. The light flickered, threatening to go out. Buffy got up, shutting and double locking the window.

"Buffy...I..." There was a heavy pause. Buffy shifted around uncomfortably, their thighs almost touching. He laughed." You've heard it all before. An' I'm a right poofter for being here anyway. I could be at home now. Crypt. Bag of blood, the remote. Instead I'm here." He gestured. "Flowers and fucking teddy bears. But...God Buffy why'd you do this to me? You know how I feel." He shook his head. "I came to give you this." He put a small box on the small patch of bed between them.

Buffy looked at the box, her usually concealed emotions threatening to spill over. Instead, she picked up the box and opened it.

It was a small silver ring, with a sapphire and an emerald. It almost looked as if the two gems were entwined together, separate once but made as one. Spike had hardly said anything but the ring was so meaningful, so perfect in itself and the love it had taken for Spike to give it her. Before she knew what was happening she was crying.

"Hey, hey, Buffy," He said gently. "What's wrong?"

"It's beautiful," She gulped, cradling the box in her hands." I love it."

He took her chin and made her look into his eyes, giving a rare only-for-you smile.

"Matches your eyes."

She glanced at the ring, realising what it meant.

"And yours."

There was silence for a moment. She was sure Spike could hear her heart beating. She needed to say it.

"I love you." She murmured, reaching up to touch his messy hair. The gesture was powerfully strong, and he had to take this moment, now or never...

Spike took her into his arms in a passionate kiss, and they began the dance...

TBC...

A/N: My first crack at a Spuffy fic for a looong time. Please R&R, don't mind criticism, so if I need to improve, tell me!


End file.
